When Evil Strikes
by SingerWriterActressFanfics
Summary: When a teacher and Ministry officials are murdered Hogwarts is very tense. Who did it? When a big change is made to the sleeping arrangements Draco and Hermione end up closer than they would care to admit. But will they get their happily ever after? Rated T for swears and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I do not own Harry Potter. A new story for while I do my exams, so don't expect lots of updates really fast. This is set in the 6****th**** year, as ever, and is a Dramione fanfiction. Let me know what you think of my chapters via review, PM or Twitter ( SWAFanfic). Anyway, enough of all of the introductions. I hope you enjoy this story. Are you sitting comfortably? No? Then I'll begin**

A dark shadow walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts School. Their motive was dark and sinister. They'd been told to kill him. The Dark Lord had requested it himself. The figure got closer to its destination: the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. Remus Lupin had returned to be the teacher after Dolores Umbridge had quit last year and the Dark Lord believed that someone else would be better suited for the job. If only Lupin knew what was going to happen to him.

Lupin sat at his desk. Everyone else in the castle would be fast asleep. That was when he liked to do his thinking and mark his students' homework. He was surprised when the door creaked open suddenly. He recognized the person that had barged in, but did not know them well.

"What can I do for you?" Lupin asked with a smile.

"Don't scream." They sneered.

* * *

Lupin had not been seen at breakfast and had not turned up to teach his first lesson, so McGonagall went to his room to see if he was there and could not find him and then went to his office and found a sight that she never expected to see: Remus Lupin on the floor with a stab wound on his back, dead.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. She turned around to see Dumbledore, who had followed her to try and decide where to look next, looking over her shoulder at Lupin's dead body.

"What shall we do, Albus?"She asked.

* * *

The news of Lupin's murder spread throughout the school quickly. The Gryffindor students were particularly saddened. He was always kind and defensive of them, so they felt a great loss. They were hit even harder when Professor Snape was appointed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and a new Potions teacher called Professor Slughorn.

"Snape's got his way!" Ron said, annoyed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it came out that he had something to do with it!"

"How dare you, Ron! I may not be Snape's biggest fan, but he'd never do something like that. And, in all fairness, Ron, he took his time getting his way." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, I get it: innocent until proven guilty and all that crap." Ron groaned.

"Well done, Ron." Hermione smirked slightly.

* * *

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were to be taken in a spare classroom while the Defence Against the Dark Arts area was a crime scene and Ministry officials were investigating Lupin's murder. Students tried to gather information that they could, but there was very little information to be given.

Whilst everyone ate their tea in the Great Hall, the Ministry officials worked quietly, trying to find a clue, anything, that would give a hint as to who did it.

Suddenly, the door flung open and the killer walked in disguised, but the investigators soon began falling one by one. They'd killed again and again. After they'd killed Lupin they couldn't afford to be found out.

* * *

Like Lupin's death, the news of the deaths of the Ministry investigators spread around the school like wildfire.

"Something's really not right." Harry worried sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. "Lupin killed last night and then the investigators are killed while everyone else was in the Great Hall. It just doesn't make sense."

"You're right, it doesn't. But there's no need for you to get so worried, babe." Ginny tried to calm him down and put her arm around him.

"How am I meant to not worry when people have been killed and I think that whoever's doing it is looking for someone."

After a few minutes of discussion of what they think could have happened, McGonagall walked in, looking grim.

"Gather round, please. Thank you." She began and waited for the students to gather around. "Now, as I'm sure you've all heard, there have, unfortunately been some deaths inside Hogwarts and we have not found out who is responsible for these. As such, there will be a few rules that must be followed; all students should not be by themselves at all, students shall be escorted from each lesson to the next by a teacher and all students must sleep in the Great Hall until told otherwise. No exceptions."

There was a buzz throughout the common room as McGonagall left. Harry remembered in his second year when students had to be escorted around the castle. He also remembered sleeping in the Great Hall in his third year. But this was different. There was a murderer on the loose, probably still in the castle and lives could be in danger.

* * *

That night everyone made their way down to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last people down, so they wouldn't be with their friends.

When they got down to the Great Hall McGonagall was ordering people around, making sure that everyone was there and where they should be. However, there was only space for two at the end of the Gryffindor line.

"Potter, Weasley, you two can have this space at the end of here and Granger, you will be over there." She said, pointing towards the Slytherin area. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron in desperation, they both felt sorry for her.

It was even worse when she walked over to the Slytherin area and she saw who was sleeping next to her.

"Malfoy." She grimaced her greeting to him, hoping more and more that the person responsible for the murders was caught.


	2. Especially Not Her

**Hiya! I don't own Harry Potter! I see that people liked the last chapter! Feel free to let me know who you think it is! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

** .3: Glad to hear so! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**R5isamazing: Thank you! Glad to hear that you think so! I agree with your name! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Divergent-Slytherin-Victor: All will come to light throughout the chapters! Let me know who you think it is! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**xxSiriusxxforeverxx: Thank you! Do you really think that I'd just leave a story there! Thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**Qoheleth: Wow, I didn't think my grammar was that bad! I thought it made sense. Anyway, thank you for the in-depth review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Draco was woken up in the middle of the night by quiet sobs. He turned his head to see Hermione laid on her side, facing the opposite direction, but visibly shaking. He couldn't see her very well because of the darkness, but he could see clearly that she was upset. Something about her crying saddened him for some reason. _Why is she crying?_ He figured that he should make sure that she was ok. He reached over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. He noticed her jump when he did.

She quickly dried her eyes and turned around so that she could see him. She didn't want anyone to think that she was a scared, weak little girl, especially not Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong?" Draco mouthed through the darkness.

"Nothing." Hermione mouthed back, barely seeing him through the darkness and tears. _He saw. I can't believe he saw me crying._

"I don't believe that for one minute." He mouthed.

Hermione didn't know why Draco was even bothering asking her. He didn't care about her and she wasn't bothered that he didn't.

"What does it matter to you?" She replied.

"When someone cries in the middle of the night then it's something bad." He whispered, taking her hand. She felt confused. It was nice to have someone concerned for her, but it felt weird that it was Draco that was trying to comfort her.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She mouthed.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning the first thing that she noticed was that Draco still had hold of her hand. Her heart raced slightly. She didn't know why. She looked at him, he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and kind, not at all like he normally did. She sometimes thought that he looked as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, but not now. It was the first time she hadn't dreaded the sight of him.

It was time for everyone to wake up soon so, admittedly regrettably, Hermione gently slid her hand out of Draco's. She was sure that Draco wouldn't want his reputation ruined by being seen holding hands with a muggle born, especially her. Hermione saw as more and more people began to get up and go and get ready and decided to go and get herself ready.

* * *

It was between breakfast and first lesson that Draco pulled Hermione aside in an empty classroom and spoke to her about the previous night.

"So, do you want to talk about last night or not?" Draco asked her, looking very serious and meaningful.

Hermione had never known anyone have this much concern over her. She hardly ever saw her parents anymore and Harry and Ron didn't particularly care how she felt. That was the problem.

"Well, my parents really haven't been getting along very well over the past year or so, and it was getting really bad before I came back. Before I left they were talking of getting a divorce and… last night before everyone went to bed, I got a letter from them saying that they definitely are, and I tried to talk to Harry and Ron about it, but neither of them were much help. Harry's only bothered about Ginny and Ron's only bothered about Lavender. It all just kind of got to me that I'm of no use to anyone, and my parents are leaving each other…" Once Hermione began she couldn't stop, even when she began to cry again.

Draco was shocked at how horrible she felt and how badly Harry and Ron treated her. He pulled her into a hug and swayed her gently from side to side, trying to calm her down. It was at this point that he realised that he wasn't very good at giving advice and hadn't said anything for a while.

"It's going to be ok." He hushed her quietly. "Potter and Weasley were never good enough for you, anyway. And your parents separating isn't the end of the world, you'll still see them both, surely." Draco tried his best to calm Hermione down.

They stood, just hugging for a while in silence. They both enjoyed each other's company, strangely enough and Hermione felt much better that Draco had spoken to her.

But the peaceful serenity did not last, as all of a sudden the killer burst into the room, masked.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if any of you hate me! I'm going to run and hide now! **


End file.
